Dirt Farmer
Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 0 L.C. (Age 38) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Demolition's Expert |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Explosive |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Unknown |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = }}Dirt Farmer is the alias used by a Lordaeronian demolitions expert currently working for Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd. According to Dirt, he left his name and life behind a long time ago and thus prefers his alias. It is known that he has had connections to the Lordaeronian Special Forces and Espionage Unit at some point in his life. Dirt has always had an affinity for using explosives in order to destroy targets of special interest. His expertise became so known that many lords and ladies sought him out in order to perform his feats of non-magical destruction. He was eventually offered to join the cause from a former Lordaeronian Special Forces member known as Anton Vukanovic. He serves as a siege adviser to Llewellan, being deferred to for the destruction of many things that are supposed to remain standing. It was Dirt Farmer who created several schematics for Mynydd-built catapults, siege towers, ballistae, and other siege equipment. He is an essential asset in the Mynydd Civil War, being used to destroy several enemy points of interest and will be relied upon to destroy the walls of the Mynydd Refuge. Appearance A short man overall, his head is completely shaven and has a muttonstache from that stops just below his ears. He normally is covered in some sort of soot or dirt, has goggles on his head, and wears dirty overalls with a red plaid workman's shirt often. He's missing three fingers -- his pinky and middle finger on his left hand and his ring finger on his right. Personality Though serious about his work, Dirt Farmer is quite jovial. Bearing a grin even when under pressure, he is able to perform pinpoint calculations and precise movements even while a battle rages all around him. If he fails, he feels that he's either dead or he's still alive to try again -- thus it doesn't bother him that much. Death During the assault on the Mynydd Refuge, Dirt Farmer was responsible for bringing down the walls with explosives, but in a controlled manner. Using Nasuada Stone's technology of having little robots with powerful explosives dig their way under into the foundation of the wall to bring it down, he would just safely remote detonate it. However, the runes on the wall interfered with the remote's range and it could only be done right under the wall. Sacrificing himself for the greater good, Dirt Farmer charged the wall under heavy arrow fire and activated the bombs, killing himself in the process. His last words were of a wife lost many years ago -- rejoining her in the Holy Light. Category:Characters Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian